A Random Day with Demyx
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: It's raining for too many days, and playing outside has gotten Demyx doing other stuff, staying indoors. What will happen during today in Never Was? Parings:Demy x Xigbar, Demyx x Zexion
1. Chapter 1

**First Fic that's already few years old please be nice**

**Warning Yao don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and their normal clothes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 1 part 1**

In The World That Never Was at 10:15 am. Demyx, who was wearing his favorite multiple-kind fishy pjs awoke from his dreams as he yawned, stretched, and looked out his window.

Demyx:"Gasp, Not another rainy day! This is the fourth day this week! I can't do this play time in the rain this much. There has to be something else to do!"

Demmy gets dressed, and does his morning thing.

! ! !

With one last look at his perfectlly done hair. Dem sets off to find something to do that doesn't include the rain.

Dem's outfit is a green shirt, black, and white stripped pants with white, and blue stripped shoes on.

As he goes down one of the halls of the giant multi-floor castle he walks by Axel's room. Axel, and Roxas were playing Crash Tag Team Racing. By the looks of the scene on the tv Axel had a big advatange on Roxas, and the blonde didn't look too happy about it. The red head was wearing a green stripped black shirt, black pants, and his organization shoes on. While the blonde had a white, and blue star t shirt, tackie pants, and his kh 2 shoes. Demyx waved but niether of the two noticed 'til Demmy said something.

Demyx:"Hey guys!"

Axel:"Huh?" Looks at door "Oh hey Demyx, off to play in the rain again?"

Roxas elbows him in the ribs, and pulls a move on Axel's winning streak.

Axel:"Roxy that isn't fair, I wasn't even playing just now!"

Roxas:"You snooze, you lose Axel babe."

Axel's jaw dropped open at what he just heard. Roxas sounded like he didn't care at all, and on top of that he called Axey babe. Which was something new for Roxy's vocabulary. Axel had to take a double take on what he disbelieved what the blonde teen had said.

All Roxas said was this:"You heard me Axel babe."

Axel still didn't believe that Roxas had said that, and was showing it all over again. Demyx was laughing his pants off at the whole entire thing. Axel wasn't impressed with Dem's laughter though.

Axel:"Knock it off Water boy, or that hair of yours is going to be barbiqued burt."

Demyx shut it immedeally, while Roxas just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the dirty blonde.

Roxas:"So What you going to do today Demyx?"

Demyx:"Um.." Nervously laughs "I havn't thought of anything yet."

Roxas:"Do you want to play some Crash Tag Team with us?"

Axel just made this face that was signal to Demyx that Axel was trying to have some alone time with the  
>younger blonde that was sitting by him. Even though the spiky red head hadn't noticed the door has been<br>left open this whole entire time.

Demyx:"Um, nah I'm going to go get something to eat I did just woke up for the day accually."

Roxas:"Ok, Oh Xaldin had a message for you."

He turned to Axel, and poked one of his spikes to get Axey's attention.

Axel:"Huh?... Oh right Fat sideburns wants you to clean the dishes before dinner time when you finally  
>woke up today."<p>

Dem-Dem frowns, and thinks:"Why is it allways me that gets stuck with that job every thursday?!"

Demyx sighs:"Ok, I'll do it. Well see ya later than."

Axel:"Bye"

Axel quickly returns to the game, and Roxas waves good bye tords Demyx. Than turns to Axel with an  
>annoyed look. This was Demyx's cue to vanish fast, but as he did Demyx quietly closed Axel's door, and<br>fled tords the staires.

To be continued


	2. Part 2

**Warning Yaoi MxM Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters, and their clothes owned by Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chapter 1 pt2**

While Demyx walked to his distination he started to think of what to eat, and what to do after.

Demyx thoughts:'Maybe I'll have some toaster strudels, and try to bribe Xald-y to have some cake  
>after dinner. Yeah that could work, that is if he's in a good mood today. Which he never is around me.'<p>

Demyx frowned with a sigh, and noticed he reached the kitchen just seconds after entering. Dem  
>looked around, and saw no one in sight, than saw that Xaldin still hadn't made a cake yet.<p>

Demyx frowned:"Wow this is sure a fabilous day I'm having."

Bling! A lightbulb lights up above  
>Dem's head.<p>

Demyx's thoughts:'Hey why don't I make the cake this time! I always wanted to do it anyways. Yeah!  
>What a great come back for this boring day that I'm having!'<p>

Demyx:"Look out Great Big Castle Demyx is going to be the pastry chef today!"

The Castle Of Never Was already was groaning at Demmy's outburst. Demyx didn't seem to have noticed the castle's groan as he busied himself gathering the cake ingredients the box was telling him to get.

! ! !

When Dem got the cake in the oven, and set the timer, he grabbed the box of toaster strudels, placeing more than two on a plate to put in the microwave. He waits to put the icing on them before being a cookie monster.

! ! !

While Dem was eating his toaster strudels at the kitchen table another light bulb lit up above his head, he then gets up to grab what he needed for the cake decorating part.

At that moment Luxord walks in with purple pjs in bare feet, and heads straight for the food closet to grab a snack for a movie without Dem noticing. Though it was no use Luxy was spotted when Dem turns around.

Demyx:"Hmm?" Looks "Oh, Hey Luxy!"

Luxord groans

Luxord's thoughts:'Great that Nocturn saw me come in I bet.'

Luxord:"Hey"

Lux notices the cake in the oven with his curious nose, and eyes.

Luxord:"So what's the cake for Demmy, is it somebody's birthday today?"

Demyx:"No, it's just so boring today Luxy."

Luxord just had a "Wow" face on, he leaves to return to the den.

Demyx just looked confused for a moment before putting the last decorating item on the table.

To be continueed


	3. Part 3

**Warning Yaoi MxM Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters, and their clothes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chapter 1 pt3**

**When Luxord returned to the den Xaldin, and Xigbar were playing truth, or dare as they waited to play the movie on the muted tv.**

**Xaldin was wearing all black with his organization shoes, while Xigbar was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a pair of steel toe shoes.**

**Xaldin:"Alright Xigbar truth, or dare?"**

**Xigbar:"Dare me Dred Lock."**

**Xaldin thought for a moment, but got interrupted by Luxord, as he sat beside the dread lock dude. **

**Luxord:"Wow rainy days makes the music artist do anything odd." **

**That made curiosity struck upon both of Xal, and Xig's faces.**

**Xigbar:"So what's my little Demmy doing Poker Master?"**

**Luxord:" Munch, munch, munch, he was cooking a cake for no special reason." **

**Xaldin:" Really now huh?"**

**Luxord:"Yep"**

**Xig-Xig took some of Luxord"s chips, and got turned into a dice cube.**

**Xaldin;"Luxord change him back, so we can continue our game."**

**Luxord just pouted, and changed Xig-Xig back to his normal self.**

**To be continued**


	4. Part 4

**Warning Yaoi MxM Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Characters, and their clothes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 1 pt4**

**Hidden Xigbar smirks as he watched his lover eating his toaster strudels at the table. Dem-Dem was a easy target for Xigbar's made the situation more fun. Xiggy starts his prank by holding a small, borrowed water gun over Dem's head from through a small portal. He placed it into postion, and squrted a few drops.**

**Demyx didn't notice 'til the fourth drop, he looks up to an empty celing. Dem was confused, but his attention was drown to the ringing timer.**

**! ! !**

**After Dem had set the cake to cool in an Demyx proof spot on another counter, he sat at the table to continue eating. As he was about to pick up his food to eat Demmy was face to face with Xiggy upside down, smiling at him. Xig pecked him on the nose with a kiss. **

**Demyx shreaked,and jumped out his chair, Xig vanished before getting hit by a turrent of water, and created a portal in the water's path to send it to Axel's room.**

In Axel's room...

Axel: Ha, I'm almost about to win Roxy any last words?"

Roxas frowned, but before he could say anything.

**BOOM!**

Water bursts in, and hits Axel sending the red head right through the wall that caused a great mess. The poor red head landed with a skidding finish to the other side of Dem's room. Trashing Dem's room into pieces, and nearly breaking another wall leading to the next room.

Roxas was still in shock from what just happened, and slowly peeked through the large hole in the wall, with what courage he could find.

Roxas:"A..A..A..Axel?"

Roxas looked around, and found the red head, he rushes to Dem's door, and got to Axel without injuring himself. Axel didn't look too good as he rested there in an odd way. If there wasn't a broken bone from that it was going to be surpising.

Roxas:"Axel? Axel.. Axel! C'mon wake up!"

Roxas carefully shook Axey a little, and finally got a response.

Axel groans, and opens his eyes, having to blink to see clearly.

Axel:"Roxy?"

Roxas frowns:"It's Roxas, are you ok?"

Axel mentally looks at himself:"No, ergh I'm so getting Xigbar for this."

Confused Roxas:"How do you know Xigbar did this?"

Axel:"'Cause the water boy doesn't squrt me that hard when he's playing."

Roxas thought about it, and agreed with Axey; who than portals himself, and the red head to Vexen's lab.

Back in the kitchen...

When Demyx heard the crash, and saw the portal close, Dem'x hands go to his mouth. He mentally screamed in horror.

Demyx's thoughts:"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!"

Xigbar pops up beside Demmy with a cheshire cat grin on.

Demyx was furious with Xigbar, he punched, and kicked Xiggy through a portal, making sure the landing was painful. By making Xig collide hard with the edge of the backside of the couch, than fall hard on the floor after making an entrance from the celling.

Luxxy, and Xal screamed, and made chips rain on Xigbar as a final blow of Demyx's rage.

! ! !

Back in the kitchen Demyx just sat at the table full of guilt with the still full plate of toaster strudels sitting there no longer being touched.

! !

After a hour, Demyx just sighs, and got his cake successfully to the table unharmed. Demyx just sits there thinking in anger of Xigbar. Suddenly out of a thought Dem gets a idea to turn his cake into an appology cake for Axel, and starts decorating it.

To be continued

{Review or comment please be nice though Chap 1 isn't done yet.}II


	5. Part 5

**Warning Yaoi MxM Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer: Charcters, and their clothes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 1 pt 5**

**When Demyx got done, he sent a note to Zexion.**

**The note:"Zexy, can I barrow one of your plastic cake containers, please?"**

**! ! ! **

**In the library Zexion was sitting in his favorite reading spot being the bookworm he is with his nose in a book like always. He hears a sound, and looks to see the note from Demyx.**

**For a response, after reading it Zexion sighs, closes his book, and portals into the kitchen. **

**Demyx yelps in surprise.**

**Zexion looks, and sees the cake.**

**Zexion:"What did you make a cake for?"**

**After getting over his surprised moment.**

**Demyx:"Well at first I was just bord, but since Xiggy fightened me just to play a hurtful prank on Axey, I'm now calling it a Sorry Axel cake."**

**Zexion:"So is that why you need one of my plastic cake containers?"**

**Demyx nodded:"Yeah, so can I borrow one Zexy?"**

**Sighing, Zexion goes to his secret cupboard, and gets the right container for the cake to fit in.**

**! !**

**As soon as the cake was safe, and sound closed up in the fridge, Demyx gratefully glomps Zexion.**

**Demyx:"Thank you, thank you, thank you Zexy, thank you."**

**In the midst of all those thank yous, Zex-Zex secretly, thinks, 'I love it when Demyx acts like an happy,-hyper idiot.'**

**When Demyx lets go, Zexion leans on the conter that was like an island 'cause of its location in front of the stove in the center of the kitchen. With an longing look, Zexion watches Dem-Dem happily clean up the mess on the table. **

**Afterwards Demyx goes to the sink to start cleaning the dishes with a frown on his face.**

**Demyx:"Hey Zexy, why does Xaldin always make me wash the dishes every Thursday?"**

**Zexion quickly made his normal face return**

**Zexion:"Because on the cleaning schedule you were picked to clean on Thursdays after Number Five." **

**Demyx sighs, and looks out the window in front of himself, staring at the rain running down the clear glass. **

**Zexion sat at the table, and portals the same book he was reading from earlier.**

**Demyx:"Ooh, I like playing in the rain, but after three days of this stuff it's just not fun anymore." **

**Out of random Zexion started a conversation to get the blonde's thoughts off the rain to see that smile Zex loved so much.**

**Zexion:"So what was the prank that Number Two made you unwillily precipitate in, and how did he did he got you involved?" **

**Demyx:"Huh?...um..." **

**He looks down, and scratches his head. **

**Demyx:"He shocked me by appearing out of nowhere hanging from the celling, and pecked my nose, and than water burst through a portal to Axey's room. Xiggy had disappeared, I hear a scream, and this loud crash. When the portal closed Xiggy comes back smiling, and I felt really guilty."**

**Zexion just sat there with a steamed look on his face, completely forgetting the book as it sat there on the table opened.**

**Zexion:"Did you get him back for it?"**

**Demyx almost dropped the mixer's prongs in surprise from the tone of Zex's angry voice. **

**Demyx:"Um.. Y..Yeah, I did kicked, sent him into a portal that led to the den. I heard a crash, and a couple of screams before I closed the portal."**

**Zexion makes a creepy smile that made Demmy feel really uncomfortable. Dem tried to clean the mixer's prongs, and the other dishes at a faster pase. **

**Noticing this Zex stops smiling, and sighed in frustration. **

**When Dem heard Zexion sigh, and flip a page here, and there, he relaxed a bit. He than continues to wash the dishes at a slower pace.**

**Demyx's thoughts: 'Whoa, why did Zexy get so mad, and happy over what I told him about Xiggy, and me from earlier today?'**

**Demyx looks out the window.**

**Demyx:"Ohh! Why rain why?! Why did you had to appear for one more day this week?"**

**Zexion pokes his nose out of his book.**

**Zexion's thoughts: 'Did I hear Demyx correctly, or is something wrong in my head?"**

**He sees Demyx pout as he looked out the window, and returns to the dishes. From this prof Zex was shocked.**

**Zex thinks of how cute Dem looked pouting at the window, and giggled. Zex goes back to his book. **

**Dem hadn't heard the giggles because his mind was on Axel. **

**Demyx:"Zexy?"**

**Zex does that thing where he talks while he reads.**

**Zexion:"Yes Demmy?"**

**Demyx quickly drops the glass in the sink, and checks Zex for fever after drying his hands in a fast motion.**

**Demyx:"Are you alright Zexy? You never called me Demmy before."**

**Zexion kicks himself mentally, but trys to play it off like that didn't happen.**

**Zexion:"Of course I'm alright, what were you going to ask me Number Nine?"**

**Demyx:" Oh um… Oh yeah, do you think Axey's ok Zexy?"**

**Zexion thinks about it, and nods.**

**Zexion:"Yeah Vexen probably has him already patched up, and on bed rest by now. Don't you worry Demyx."**

**Demyx just checks him for a fever again.**

**Demyx:"You sure you're ok Zexy?"**

**Zex was annoyed now, and acted like his usal self.**

**Zexion:"Yes Demyx I'm fine. Now go finish the dishes you were cleaning."**

**Demyx smiles, and goes back to the sink to finish his task.**

**Zexion's thoughts: 'Why did Dem check me for a fever that time? Is it wrong of me to confort someone? ... Yeah it is, cusses I need to stop showing my affection for Demyx. I hate making him feel unconforable.'**

**During his thoughts something had fallen on the table. **

***Swosh... plop***

**It was a note from Vexen.**

**Dem looked to see Zex reading it right away in curiosity.**

**The note:"Zexion! Come help me bandage up Number eight now! It's a full body case. Egh.. why couldn't his jaw had gotten injured as well."**

**Zexion sighs, and gets a little angry from the first part of the note. **

**Demyx:"What's the note say Zexy?"**

**Zexion:"Vexen wants me to help him bandage up number eight. He has to bandage up his whole body. I'll be back when I finish assisting him."**

**Dem-Dem had a worried look, and his guilt got bigger.**

**Demyx:"Ok Zexy see you in a bit."**

**Zex hugs him from behind to confort him from the guilt.**

**Demyx jumped from the contact, and felt kind of awkward. He looks at Zexion, and gets wierded out by the unusal smile on his face.**

**Demyx:"Uh Zexy, are you extra sure you're ok?"**

**Zex was too caught up in the hug to answer.**

**Demyx's thoughts: 'Just ignore Zexy's weirdness Dem, Um try acting like Xaldy. Yeah he's great at ignore people. ... ! Xaldin is going to kill me, if these dishes aren't done by dinner time.'**

**Dem washes the dishes faster.**

**Roxas walks into the kitchen by Vexen's orders to see what was taking Zexion so long. Roxas looked completely stunned, and dashes back to Vexen.**

**! ! !**

**After a while Dem was a dish away from finishing.**

**Zexion almost had dozed off twice, and finally breaks the hug coming back from his day dream from thinking of Demyx. **

**Dem just wanted Zexion to go away from being so freaked out by Zex's unusal behavior around him.**

**Demyx:"Zexy I think you should go to Vexen now. You had him waiting for you for a hour."**

**Zexion:"I think he's finished with number eight already."**

**Dem couldn't take this any longer, and sounded a little out of character.**

**Demyx:"Don't you have a mission today, or have something to do in the libery Zexy?"**

**Zexion frowned at himself from his feelings after realizing what had happened while his mind was off from reality. He leaves with his book through a portal.**

**Demyx sighs in relief, putting the last dried dish in it's proper place. He gets the cake, and goes to Vexen's lab to see Axel. **

**To be continued**

**{I forgive you guys for part 3 with Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord even I think that part is boring. And Xibar was in all black in steel toe boots. **

**And this is the last of chap one everyone.}**


	6. Chapter 2

Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer:Characters, and their clothes belong to Square enix, and Disney

Chap 2 pt1

Vexen goes to the tallest balcony to report to Xemnas. Who was wearing all black with his organization shoes on. As usual Xemnas was looking at the heart shaped moon. That is accually called kingdom hearts.

Vexen:"Xemnas, number two's pranks have injured another member in-cape-able for missions."

Xemnas was distracted, but he heard Vexen, and answers bordly without looking to the sciencetist.

Xemnas:"Who is it Vexen?"

Vexen:"Number eight, apparently number two made number nine blast water at number eight. Which caused him to crash right through the wall that's ajointed to number nine's room."

Xemnas was a little angry over the broken wall, secretly he laughed about Axel's crash.

Xemnas:"I see, what is the injuries?"

Vexen:"All except his mouth is out of order, he is in-mo-by-le."

Xemnas cusses mentally.

Xemnas:"Alright than, as for the wall I'll have Saix make Xigbar fix up the damages. You may leave now number four."

Vexen secretly huffs and portals away.

! ! !

As Demyx arrived at the lab he finds no one, but Vexen.

When Vexen sees Demyx he kicks him out.

Vexen:"Number eight is in thirthteen's room, now get out!"

Demyx shrugs off Vexen, and nervously portals to Roxas's room with the unharmed cake

! ! !

In Roxas's room Axel was sad, and happy at the same time. Roxas wasn't jumping up, and down about being Axel's nurse 'til Axel completely heals. Plus because of the mess Axel has to sleep in Roxas's room. Axel was sad 'cause he can't do anything, but talk. So he can't hold Roxas, or anything.

When Demyx got there he heard Axel whineing about something, and nervously knocks.

Roxas:"The door's open."

Demyx cracks the door open.

Demyx:"Is Axel mad at me?'

Axel:"Pff nah I'm way more angry at Xigbar than you Dem."

Demyx slowly creeps inside the room. Axel was laying in the bed, and Roxas was sitting in his desk chair. Looking kind of annoyed at the red head. Demyx still felt a bit bad, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Demyx:"I'm so sorry I hurt you so badly.:

Axel:"Demyx I know you didn't do that on purpose."

Demyx:"I still feel a bit bad about it though. So I made a cake for you."

Demyx holds out the cake, and Axel just drools.

Rpxas rolls his eyes, and grabs the cake from Demyx, and hides it from Axel's view.

Roxas:"You can have this as a desert."

Axel whines:"Why?"

Roxas:"'Cause your nurse says so that's why!"

Demyx secretly giggles, and Axel pouts.

Dem thinks about the mess, and frowns.

Demyx:"So how bad of a mess is your room in Axel?"

Roxas:"There's a big hole in the wall. I found him by the far wall in your room Dem. If the blast was any stronger, he would had ended up in Luxord's room."

Demyx went pale, and he almost fainted.

Axel:"Hey chill out Dem, I know it was a accident. No need to stress about it."

Demyx:"I probably can't sleep there til the wall gets fixed too. Gasps how did my room look?"

Roxas, and Axel look at eachother, and did a verble verson of rock,paper,sissors.

At the same time Sissors, paper Roxas lost.

Roxas:"Your room looked like a bomb had gone off in it."

Demyx:"What!"

Demyx was even more mad at Xiggy now.

Roxas pats Demyx on the shoulder to colm him down.

Axel looks at Roxas with a pleading look.

Roxas:"Look around the room Axel. How much room do you think I have for him?"

Axel looks, there wasn't much room.

Demyx:"It's ok I'll try to find somewhere else to sleep."

Everyone's stomachs growl, and Axel turns to Roxas.

Axel:"Roxas? Can we have that cake now please?"

Roxas:"Give up Axel."

Axel does his pout face, but Roxas refused.

Axel than whispers in Demyx's ear.

After a hustle Demyx got Roxas into a nurse's outfit with a skirt.

Demyx, and Axel were having a blast with Roxas's outfit.

Axel:"Roxas please report to bed 8. Roxas please report to bed 8."

Demyx was playing doctor, and it made Roxas so mad he popped.

Luckily for everyone the dinner chimes chimed. Axel got worried and looked at Roxas in a careful manner.

Axel:"You're going to bring me back some food right nurse Roxy?"

Roxas was defeated, and just nodded. Than he walks out with Demyx forgetting about the nurse's oufit.

Axel stared at Roxas as he walks.

Axel's thoughts:'Did Xigbar plan this too?! Ah this is horrible, I can't do anything!'

Axel practally crys, and falls asleep.

To be continued

{Here's chap 2 guys, and girls. This story has a lot of views, and it was posted on the 15th, but I don't know anyone really likes it.

Is so amazed that my second story got a lot of views, and a fav so fast it was only posted the 17th if I remember right. Very recently was posted.} A Random


	7. 2 Part 2

**warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer:Characters, and their clothes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 2 pt2**

! !

.When everyone except Axey got to the dinning room. Xiggy walks up to Demmy.

Xigbar:"Hey Dem-Dem you still mad at me?"

Dem thought about it.

Demyx:"Yeah a ton, now that my room got wrecked."

Xig frowned, and sat between Xal, and Luxord.

Roxas walks in with his cloak covering his nursey outfit, but his bare legs, and the shoes were pretty noticeable.

Luxord:"Hey Roxas what's those shoes for you got dared, or something?"

Roxas:"A joke, Axel played on me even though he can't move at all."

Everyone wanted to see what Roxas was wearing.

Saix:"Roxas take off your cloak."

Roxas takes it off preparing for the worst of it.

Everyone laughs in their own way.

Xaldin, Xigbar were laughing the loudest. Luxord just looked at Roxas with pity.

Xigbar:"Hey nursy you going to help me next time I get hurt?"

Xaldin;"I have a cold, nurse can I have my medicine?"

The jokes were endless.

Xemnas:"Alright, let's eat before the food gets stail."

Roxas quickly puts his cloak back on face red as a cherry, or even redder. Pictures had been taken by Xigbar before Xemnas spoke.

! ! !

When Dinner was about to end Xemnas made a announcement.

Xemnas:"'Cause of a prank, one of our members doesn't have a room to sleep for the night. Will there be anyone that would share their room with number nine."

Everyone but Xig, Rox,and Zex:"No!"

Dem just slumped in his chair, and lost his appetite.

Demyx:"It's ok I'll just sleep in the living room."

Xemnas:"Very well Demyx, but only 'til you can find a room to sleep in."

Demyx:"Superior, sir may I be excused?"

Xemnas:"No you may not, you should know the rules by now."

Demyx sighs, and leans in his chair, and looks at the celling with a sad face.

Xigbar glares at his plate, and eats the rest of his food angry manner.

Zexion was kind of angry too.

To be continued

[Ch 2 is done, one more chapter to go. For those waiting on Sora's sadness it won't worked on 'til I do one more chapter of the newest sotry, or maybe after a third one. Sorry they're both in writing mode I didn't make these stories years ago like Random day with Dem.]


End file.
